Hidden Booty Hunt
Hidden Booty Hunt is a quest in Fable, The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary. Find all the Treasure Clues and get the hidden booty. Together they read, :To begin your quest, go to the region where scrumping Hobbes were discovered in legion. Your hunt for the treasure can only come good if you start your search where fruit lies in wood. With your back to the Lake, walk into the light. Proceed no further when it's no longer in sight. The nearest construction points with its limb. Follow its direction, but don't stop on a whim. You're not going in circles, but riddle me this: repeat the last clue, and you won't go amiss. Your reward is buried at the end of your trail. Proceed as directed, 'til you're 'twixt wood and bale. Summary Get the 6 Treasure Clues to find the Frying Pan. The Treasure Clues can be obtained: *Bounty Hunt silver quest *Lost Trader silver quest *Assassin Attacks after killing all 5 Assassins. *Knothole Glade by earning a score over 200 points (220 in Fable: Anniversary) in the Archery Competition or by killing the Competition runner. *Orchard Farm chest *Windmill Hill chest Once you have all the clues you can get the Frying Pan. It can be found in Orchard Farm behind a hay stack near the barn. You must manually dig to get it. Assign the Spade to your action bar at the bottom to make this easier. Clues The clues and their meanings are: #''To begin your quest, go to the region where scrumping Hobbes were discovered in legion.'' This refers to Orchard Farm and the Hobbe Killing Contest quest that took place there, when marauding hobbes were stealing Farmer Isiah's apple scrumpy. This clue tells you to go there. #''Your hunt for the treasure can only come good if you start your search where fruit lies in wood. ''- Orchard Farm has, as its name suggests, an orchard. This clue merely explains that the Hero needs to be in the orchard itself. #''With your back to the Lake, walk into the light. Proceed no further when it's no longer in sight. ''- Fairly self-explanatory, this clue quite literally means face away from the lake and walk until you've passed the light post ahead of you. #''The nearest construction points with its limb. Follow its direction, but don't stop on a whim. ''- The nearest constructed item is the very light post you were supposed to walk to. If you follow the direction it points, you'll run into a wall. However, as the second half suggests, you shouldn't stop just because you've hit the wall, so go around it until you are in an open area again. #''You're not going in circles, but riddle me this: repeat the last clue, and you won't go amiss. ''- Now the nearest constructed item should be a sign. This sign points toward the front of the nearby barn. Follow the sign exactly and you'll go between the barn and a bale of hay. #''Your reward is buried at the end of your trail. Proceed as directed, 'til you're 'twixt wood and bale. ''- This clue informs the Hero that the area between the barn and that bale of hay is where the treasure is buried. Notes * It is possible to get the Frying Pan without all the Treasure Clues. But without all the clues, the Frying Pan will cause no damage and will bear no Augmentation slots making your prize completely useless. *For the achievement, you can still dig up the Frying Pan, then summon a creature and hit him, even with zero damage. All the clues are needed, only, if you want to use it for more than an achievement. Videos ru:Клад Category:Fable Quests Category:Fable Bronze Quests